


[fanmix] Discworld - Carrot Ironfounderson/Angua von Überwald - the arc of my throat awaits

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [21]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanmix, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: the arc of my throat awaits/a tenderness or a brutality/ what are we/to another but a means/to a meaning we haven’t yet/discovered - Camille Rankine, "Matter in Retreat"whisper a dangerous secret to someone you care about now they have the power to destroy you but they won´t this is what love is - welcome to nightvale
Relationships: Carrot Ironfoundersson/Angua von Uberwald
Series: My fanmixes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	[fanmix] Discworld - Carrot Ironfounderson/Angua von Überwald - the arc of my throat awaits

****

**[Discworld - Carrot Ironfounderson/Angua von Überwald - the arc of my throat awaits](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Aspotify%3Aplaylist%3A5klT5ZHRCsHQiQQgCFHN7f&t=ZmIwMTE3NzhmYzc3MWFiMzA2MGZmZGExMDlhZmMyNWVhZDg4Y2NlOSxSYmtPeUtWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641009750976430080%2Fdiscworld-carrot-ironfoundersonangua-von&m=1&ts=1611429246) **

[Image description: a small crown with the words “the arc of my throat awaits” and a detail from The Wolves Pursuing Sól and Máni by J. C. Dollman showing the shadow of a wolf in the clouds/end Image description]

_Tracklist_

Adam Green - hard to be a girl  
Aimee Man - The Moth  
The Avette Brothers - I and love and you  
The Bird and the Bee - fucking boyfriend  
Death Cab for a cutie - someday you will be loved  
The Field Mice - Emmas House  
Florence and the Machine - what kind of man  
Frank Turner - Anymore  
Hozier - like real people do  
Josh Ritter - last ditch effort  
Kyla La Grange - Vampire Smile  
The Mountain Goats - No children  
The Mountain Goats - up the wolves  
Natlie Merchants - kind and generous  
The Oh Hellos - hello my old heart  
Taylor Swift - new years day  
Uncle Tupelo - I Wanna Be Your Dog (Stooges cover)  
Vampire Weekend - Unbelievers

Picture credit: [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.si.edu%2Fobject%2Fcrown%3Achndm_1935-14-2%3Fedan_q%3Dcrown%26edan_fq%255B0%255D%3Dmedia_usage%3ACC0%26oa%3D1%26destination%3D%2Fsearch%2Fcollection-images%26searchResults%3D1%26id%3Dchndm_1935-14-2&t=ZDk3MGFkMjY2NDEyZjk1NTU1ZjUxMzI1MDExYTAzMjAzZjg4OWY0NCxSYmtPeUtWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641009750976430080%2Fdiscworld-carrot-ironfoundersonangua-von&m=1&ts=1611429246), [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSk%25C3%25B6ll%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3AThe_Wolves_Pursuing_Sol_and_Mani.jpg&t=ODA1OTA2NzIxZTg2ZmUyZGQ5ZDk4OWM1OWEwNzQwYzc2NTU1YjJhNCxSYmtPeUtWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641009750976430080%2Fdiscworld-carrot-ironfoundersonangua-von&m=1&ts=1611429246)


End file.
